bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightstone (Object)
'''Lightstones' are small, usually yellowish stones made from Glowing Protodermis that give off a bright glow. History Lightstones deposits exist in several locations of the Matoran Universe and Murtua. When they are first mined, Lightstones are unrefined and give off a excruciatingly bright and blinding glow. After being extracted, they are treated to dim the glow to acceptable levels. Lightstones were mined in great quantities in the Onu-Metru Lightstone Mines, and used to provide interior illumination for Matoran Homes. Many of the Lightstones on Metru Nui drew their energy from the power plant in the Coliseum. When the plant was knocked offline by Teridax, many Lightstones went dark, but some in Metru Nui and most on Mata Nui continued to glow, receiving their power from Karda Nui. They were also mined and used to a great extent by Onu-Koro Miners on the Isle of Mata Nui. There, the Cavern of Light was the principal source of Lightstones. Codrex Lightstones There are six giant Lightstones within the Codrex, placed there by the Great Beings. These Lightstones were intended to be charged with energy provided by a Toa, and sent to Mata Nui to revive him from his slumber. When Makuta Antroz hijacked the Jetrax T6, the vehicle accidentally hit one of the Lightstones and was temporarily super-charged with raw energy. Later, the Toa Nuva began the energy-charging process, but knew that they did not have the time to wait for the charging to finish. They realized the Ignika could provide the energy needed to do the process in its' entirety, and convinced it to sacrifice its' newfound life to do the job. The Ignika charged all of the Lightstones simultaneously, and the energy released awoke the Great Spirit, beginning the Energy Storms. Properties Lightstones are charged with energy from Karda Nui, and give off a bright glow. Lightstones vary in size and properties. They are believed to be related in some way to Heatstones. Some Lightstones, like those used to provide light for the Domes of the Matoran Universe, were very large and powerful. Certain Lightstones have individual properties; in the Chamber of Death beneath the Southern Continent, the Lightstones gave off a dark red glow. When the Matoran Universe was disabled following the Battle of Bara Magna, the Lightstones no longer gave off any glow. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (In a Flashback) *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (In a Vision) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Legend Continues'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Objects